lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture: Revolution
Venture: Revolution is an upcoming film in the Venture Cinematic Universe. Synopsis After the Void Monster invasion, Robert Jacob attempts to stop the creatures before they escape the debris left of Venture City. Jacob's party is caught up in their search and ends up at a Ecrainian circus. While attempting to escape the big top, the evil Void Monsters attack the festival. With Jacob to blame for the carnival's massacre, he is about to be hung, until a Vepturian ballistic missile hits the court. With a new threat arising, the Jacobs must assemble an army to combat the attacking Vepturian forces, prevent the Void creature takeover, and regain the trust of the Ecrainians. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * During the Vepturian Ambush, Robert Jacob says "Get those jankers, and have 'em suck our wankers!". Violence & Gore * The Ecrainian amusement park is attacked by Void Monsters. We do not see any direct casualties, although Robert Jacob needs to rescue a fainted child from a malfunctioned ride before it subsides into a fire. * Robert is blamed for the fair's attack, and is about to be hung by noose on a full set of gallows. Guillotines (with visible white bloodstains), iron maidens, pillories, and stocks are also shown in the Hall of Justice. However, right before the trapdoor opens, a cruise missile hits the courthouse. Everyone is unharmed. * There is an ambush by the Vepturians onto Ecrania. There are many casualties during the ambuscade, albeit none of which are named characters. * Barnett Felix and Robert Jacob are chased by the Vepturian Police force, who fire machine guns from their buggies at Felix's criminal transport. He slams a button which causes lasers to shoot out, causing mass destruction to the city, and even hitting a mirror which deflects the laser beams onto the prisoner transporter itself, destroying it (both Felix and Jacob survive). * Serpent of the Vepturegeng is depicted dead with gunshot in his forehead (dried white blood surrounding the wound). He is briefly revived at a Pyramid, however, alongside Perdita's mangled body. The Vepturegeng and Perdita are forcibly fused together, turning into The Golden God, which attempts to crush the Jacobs with rocks from the Temple. Robert Jacob wards off the Gold Being with a Man Portable Air Defense System, and the Cairn soon collapses (everyone survives). Profanity * 1 use of fuck (censored by a crashing sound effect), 2 uses of dick, 3 uses of bitch, 6 uses of bastard, 18 uses of ass, 23 uses of crap, 24 uses of shit, 40 uses of damn, and 56 uses of hell. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Vepturian Inspectors smoke Marlboro cigars. * Barnett Felix tells Robert Jacob he will get Jacob a Budweiser. * Bottles of wine and beer are littered across Ecrania. Frightening/Intense Scenes * The Void Monsters' first attack is rather scary, however, the knocked out kid is narrowly saved by Robert. * The court bombing is rather dark, although no casualties occur. Rated PG-13 for for intense violence, including warfare and disturbing images. Cast * Oscar Isaac as Robert Jacob, a former ruler of Venture City. * Manish Dayal as Barnett Felix, a spy of Ecrainia who disguises as a Vepturian. * Nathaniel Parker as Bernie Felix, Barnett's father and Yakuza member. * Dave Franco as E.L. Vepture, leader of the United Regions of Vepture. Category:Movies